


Ending

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the full one-shot based on the drabble I wrote for the AdultFanfiction weekly prompt: Ending. Kakashi convinces Yamato to read the Icha Icha series. What happens when he finishes the last book Jiraiya wrote?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Drabble:

Yamato slammed the book shut. Damn Kakashi. He knew this was going to happen. He knew what Yamato would find when he turned the last page. And he hadn't said a word. Yamato paced the living room of his small apartment. It would take a bit of planning, but knew exactly what he was going to do when Kakashi got back from his mission.

One shot:

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the village walls. Home. That's all he'd been able to think about for the last fifty kilometers. Maybe even more. Home and Yamato. He couldn't wait to see him, couldn't wait to kiss him.

He'd been gone too damned long again. Nearly two weeks this time, and that was, as far as Kakashi was concerned, two weeks too long. Especially in the company of the two he'd been with. Naruto and Sakura meant a lot to him, there was no doubt about that, but since they'd started dating, it had been miserable to be near them. Especially without Yamato there.

He shoved the thoughts away as he passed through the gates. He was home. He ignored the thought that he should report in and decided he'd do so the next day. Tsunade knew they were back. The rest could be dealt with later.

 

He'd bought Kakashi's favorite brand of Sake, had it warming. Word had come in an hour ago that they'd been sighted. He was just turning the heat off under the frying pan when Kakashi opened the front door.

He stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching Kakashi pull his vest and gloves off. He kicked his sandals off and pulled his mask down before turning around. "Hi."

Yamato smiled and his resolve wavered a bit. Kakashi looked exhausted. "Are you hungry? I also have sake warming."

"I love you. Marry me?" Kakashi said as he approached him.

"We already did that." Yamato retorted then paused as Kakashi's lips captured his. They broke apart and wrapped their arms around each other, both savoring the feel of being together again.

"Sit down. I'll get you some food." Yamato said as they separated. He busied himself at the stove, dishing out the pork and rice. When he set it on the table, though, Kakashi pulled him into his arms again.

"God, I missed you." Kakashi said into Yamato's stomach. Yamato's resolve was crumbling quickly. He straddled the other man's lap and the chair creaked under their weight. Neither paid attention, their mouths met and two weeks melted away quickly. Tongues touched, lips nibbled, and the kiss deepened. He speared his fingers through the silver hair, knocking the headband to the floor with a clatter.

They broke apart briefly for air and Kakashi's stomach growled. Yamato chuckled. "I guess I know what you need more."

"I'd rather have you." He sighed, "but I'll be better able to do that after I have some fuel."

"So, are Naruto and Sakura getting worse?" He asked as he stood up for his own plate and Kakashi dropped his arms.

"You have no idea." He replied, then dug into his rice. Yamato poured the sake and set it on the table, then grabbed his own food and sat.

"If it's as bad as it was at the bar before you left, I do." The younger man sighed. "Has he proposed yet?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. And I'm about to do it for him, if he doesn't get moving."

One brown eyebrow went up. "You're going to propose to Sakura?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No. For Naruto. I'm already married, remember?"

Yamato laughed. "Hence the question. I think I remember the wedding, thank you."

The copy nin snorted. "I'd hope so." They fell silent for a while as they concentrated on their food. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Why does there have to be an occasion?"

"You bought my favorite sake." Kakashi said as he finished his bottle.

"I buy it a lot." Yamato sniffed, pretending to be insulted. The jury was still out on whether or not he was going to follow through with his plan.

Kakashi just laughed. "Sure you do. The last time we had this was for my birthday."

"Fine. I was welcoming you home." Yamato blushed and hoped that would suffice.

Mismatched eyes stared at him, but apparently he either gave up or was satisfied because he let it go. "Well, then, thank you." He stood and picked up the plates, turning to the sink.

Yamato sat for a moment, watching him move. He never tired of that view. Sighing, he stood and helped clean up. When they'd put the last dish away, Kakashi turned and pulled Yamato into his arms. "Now, I want you. I've been very patient."

Yamato chuckled. "Here? In the kitchen?"

"Why the hell not." Kakashi said and his mouth crashed onto Yamato's.

If the kiss earlier had been heated, this was damned near desperate. Two weeks shouldn't feel this long, but it did. Kakashi pushed him against the wall, his hands working furiously on Yamato's pants button. Yamato yanked at the other man's shirt and a moment later, he was rewarded with his bare skin.

Kakashi pulled back long enough to relieve the other man of his shirt, too, then they were against each other, skin to skin. As he leaned into him, he felt Yamato's arousal against his own. He nipped a trail down his neck, pausing at the spot above his collarbone that always drew a moan. He exploited it and a moment later, Yamato pushed against him and their positions were reversed.

Kakashi's pants were undone and Yamato's mouth moved down over his chest. He kissed the scars, sucked on his nipples, and teased his stomach. Then he was at his goal and after hesitating just long enough to feel hands in his hair trying to urge him on, he took Kakashi into his mouth. "YAMATO!" He shouted and Yamato had a few seconds to be grateful that they had no close neighbors.

He took his time on it, teasing him slowly. He traced the vein on the underside, ran his tongue around the ridge, then slowly moved his mouth down the length. Before he could do much more, though, Kakashi was pulling on him. "Not yet. I want to be inside you." And Yamato couldn't resist him. He threw his plan out the window as their lips met again.

His pants landed somewhere near the door and Kakashi's hand wrapped around his hard length, stroking him. "God, Kakashi, I won't last. Please..."

Kakashi released him and practically ran into the living room. He yanked open the draw in the end table and grabbed the bottle they kept there. Yamato wrapped his arms around him from behind and took the bottle from him. He took over, coating Kakashi thoroughly, taking his time with it, kissing his back and shoulders as he did so.

But the copy nin's patience had reached an end. He turned around and pulled Yamato to him. "Now, dammit." They fell to the couch and a moment later, as Yamato was bent over the end, Kakashi was pushing into him. "God, I missed this." He groaned.

Yamato braced himself against the arm and closed his eyes. "Yes." He hissed. "You feel so damn good."  
Kakashi's thrusts were hard and fast. He reached around and took Yamato into his hand. "I won't last. Come for me, Yamato," he said, his breath blowing through the brown hair. His other hand went to Yamato's other hip, their backs close, and Kakashi's mouth bit down on Yamato's shoulder.

That was all it took and Yamato lost it, shouting as his orgasm hit him hard. Kakashi lasted a few more thrusts and then he surged into him and let go, his own climax taking him. He bit down on Yamato's shoulder again, the shouted name muffled by skin and then collapsed on him.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around him as their heartbeats slowed and they worked to catch their breath. "I missed you." He whispered in Yamato's ear, nuzzling his neck.

Yamato closed his eyes, savoring the feel of his lover against him. "I missed you, too."

Kakashi eased back and they curled into each other on the opposite end of the couch. They cuddled for a while, just touching and kissing softly. Yamato chuckled. "You have to clean up the mess though."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You ruined my plans. I was mad at you." Yamato said, nibbling his way down Kakashi's chin.

"What for?" Kakashi asked, already losing the thread of conversation.

"I finished the last book." He pushed the silver hair back and worked his way up over the edge of his ear.

"Youdid?" Kakashi asked. "So...why were you mad at me for it...?"

He bit down lightly right at the curve. "You knew how it would end. You left me hanging." He chuckled. "I was going to tie you to the bed, get you worked up and leave you sit."

"And I ruined your plans?" Kakashi asked, as Yamato shifted and straddled his lap, then started in on Kakashi's other ear.

"Yes. You looked so pitiful when you came home, I couldn't go through with it." He chuckled. "Hmm, I could just go do that now."

"Do...what?"  He asked as Yamato switched to the other ear. He was already getting hard again.

"Having trouble?" Yamato asked wickedly, and reached down, wrapping his hand around him to tease Kakashi back to full hardness. Then he nibbled on the spot he knew would completely distract him.

But it backfired on him and before he knew what happened, Kakashi had lifted him and entered him again in one smooth stroke. "Not in the least." He captured Yamato's lips and the kiss turned sloppy as they started to move.

They broke apart, their hands clasped and dark eyes met mismatched ones. This was slower, softer and they took their time to savor it. But even this couldn't last, they'd been apart too long. He started riding Kakashi faster and before long, he was moaning again. "God, Kakashi...I'm...going to..."

"Yes, Yamato..." He grabbed his hips and guided them and as Yamato's muscles clenched, his orgasm hitting him and as his name came spilling from the other man's lips, he, too, came.

Yamato slumped forward, his head resting on Kakashi's shoulder. Strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. When he caught his breath, he said, "but this doesn't get you out of your punishment. I'm still mad."

Kakashi laughed. "I love you."

"I love you." Yamato whispered back. "Welcome home."


End file.
